


Phenomenal Proposal For Prince Pretty

by stylescoalition



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: Tyler Breeze isn't too happy that he's being drafted away from his boyfriend, AJ Styles. But a little birdie in the name of his tag partner and best friend, Fandango, gives him some pretty significant info that'll make this split bearable.The more the night goes on, however, the more Tyler questions the accuracy of this info.





	Phenomenal Proposal For Prince Pretty

**April 16th, 2018**

 

“What is there even to do here!?” Tyler whines as he leaves the locker room with Fandango. “Smackdown was so good, it was perfect, but now we’re stuck…” He grimaces and looks up at the ceiling, holding his hands out. “Here.”

“Nah man, there’s more people on RAW.” Fandango says in his usual cool tone. “That means there’s more for us to do, even more opportunities. You had a week to prepare for this so why are you still… ahhh.” He smirks and nods before looking to his best friend. “Your sugar daddy’s on Smackdown.”

Tyler pouts and crosses his arms over his chest, kicking at the ground. “Yeah…” He confirms quietly. “Me and Allen have been together for… 2 years now. And living together for almost a full year. This is the first time we’re gonna really be apart from each other and…” Tyler huffs and flips his blonde hair back, shaking his head. “Well, I don’t like it.”

Who knew a scheduled press outing to a hockey game would be the thing to finally bring him and Allen together? Tyler considers himself pretty lucky, even if the internet says otherwise - he’s working his dream job, he’s getting paid a decent amount of money, and he’s in quite a happy relationship with his dream man, the man he’s been crushing on ever since he realized professional wrestling was a thing… but just like that, his man is being taken away from him!

Tyler and Allen have practically spent every moment together since they started dating. It’s pretty hard to find either of them in the halls without holding hands or their arms wrapped around each other or without Tyler badgering the older redneck to take some more Snapchat selfies with him… what’s Tyler supposed to do now without him? If Xavier was on RAW with him, he’d help to fill in the void but he’s staying on Smackdown too so it’s just him and good ol’ Dango

But Tyler wishes phenomenal, perfect Allen could be with him too.

 

“C’mon, you guys love each other.” Fandango pats his shoulder. “That distance is gonna be nothing. WWE’s done that with a buncha couples before, like uh…” He gnaws at his bottom lip in thought, holding out his fingers one by one. “There’s Dean and Renee… Cody and Randy… Alexa and Buddy… I mean, that’s three of them already.” Fandango wags his three fingers back and forth before he drops the hand back to his side. “Two of them are married and one is engaged so that’s a pretty good success rate, huh?”

“I know there’s nothing to worry about. Logically, I know that but…” Tyler presses his lips together and shrugs before he leans against the wall of Allen’s locker room, crossing his arms over his chest. “I miss him already. A week isn’t enough to prepare me for spending less time with him.” He looks down to the ground, his blonde bangs falling over his face.

Fandango eyes Tyler up and down before looking back and forth down the hallway, like he’s contemplating whether to say something. “Uh… you know, I really don’t think you should worry. At all.”

“You said that already.”

“I know it for a fact.” Fandango swallows and looks through the halls again before he leans his mouth by Tyler’s ear. “Listen, you can’t tell anybody… but I’m pretty sure Allen’s gonna propose to you tonight.”

Tyler’s eyes widen and he jerks his head up to look Fandango in the eyes. “Did he tell you?!” He asks, resting a hand over his heart and drumming his fingers against it in an effort to calm himself down.

Can you believe that! Allen Jones, proposing to him, Tyler Breeze! He’d be Tyler Jones!! … he prefers his own last name. Maybe it can be like, Allen Breeze? Would that be fine? Oh god, who cares, _Allen’s proposing to him!_

“He hasn’t told me anything-”

_ Of course he’s not proposing. _

“- but last week we were talking and he seemed pretty anxious making these dinner reservations for tonight...”

* * *

 

**Back To: April 10th, 2018**

 

“Ayy, ‘Dango!” Allen greets with a bright smile as he points to his boyfriend’s tag partner, looking back down to his phone. “You gonna be taking care of Breezy Beautiful while I’m over here?” He asks, swiping his finger a few times across the screen.

“Hell yeah, man, you got my word.” Fandango nods, looking down to his phone. “You texting him right now? You know he’s in the bathroom, right?”

“Nah, I’m uh…” Allen nibbles on his bottom lip. “Uh, I’m tryin’ to find a good place for us to eat at next Monday, you know, when we’re all in Hartford? I need somethin’ special. I narrowed it down to two choices, think you can tell me which one Tyler would want more?” He asks, looking back up to Fandango and flipping his long, brown hair back.

“Sure, what do ya got?” Fandango asks as he walks on over to Allen’s side, watching as Allen brings up the first choice.

“So I narrowed it down to the Capital Grille…” He shows Fandango a few pictures before opening up the next option. “... and then we have Cavey’s.”

“Ooh, Cavey’s, my cousin was proposed to there.” Fandango nods. “Said it was real romantic - heard it’s actually a pretty popular place to go for that sort of thing.”

Allen’s eyes look over to the side and he slowly licks along his lips before averting his gaze to Fandango. “Really?”

“Mmhm. Don’t know if that’s still true though, it was like uh… two years ago?”

Allen laughs nervously and holds his phone to his chest, stepping away from the other man. “Well uh, that’s really good to know.” He swallows and looks back to Fandango with slightly widened eyes. “Not that I uh..” He purses his lips and shakes his head. “I wasn’t going to. I just wanted somewhere nice to take him. Ya know, something real nice Tyler will remember before they split us up?”

Fandango grins at him knowingly and looks him up and down with a nod. “Yeah, uh huh. I tooootally get it, man.”

“Haha, yeah, you get it! Well uh, while you’re here… you know if there’s any other romantic sorta places in Hartford?”

But Fandango only shakes his head, for he’s not an expert on romance.

 

“Ahh, well, thanks for the help anyways. Think I’ll go with Cavey’s.” Allen waves his phone back and forth before proceeding down the hall but halfway through, he stops and turns back to Fandango. “HEY! DANGO!”

Fandango raises his eyebrows when he hears his name, silently acknowledging the exclamation.

“Uh… what color do you think would look good on Tyler?” Allen ask, holding up his hand and looking down to one of his fingers. “Gold or silver?”

Fandango chuckles, shaking his head in amusement at Allen’s poor ability to be subtle. “Definitely silver.”

“Thought so!” Allen grins. “Thanks again, see ya!”

* * *

 

**Returning To: April 16th, 2018**

 

“OH GOD, HE’S GONNA DO IT!” Tyler smiles brightly as he hops up and down, clapping his hands together… until his shoulders hunch over. “Wait, how sure are you?” He asks, narrowing his eyes.

“About…” Fandango tilts his head side to side. “95 percent sure.”

“... I’ll take it!” Tyler laughs beatifically and claps his hands again, giving one more excited hop, and then another. It’s really happening!! Allen’s going to propose! The last time Tyler was this excited was the time Allen asked him to move in! Of course, he’s excited practically all the time in their relationship because there’s never a dull moment with him - even when they’re just cuddling with each other in absolute silence, or on a real long plane ride. Maybe if it were somebody else, then Tyler wouldn’t feel this way but he’s so irrevocably in love with Allen.

_ I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with him. _

 

“Hey, what’s going on out here?” Allen asks as he leaves his locker room, watching with a bemused expression as Tyler hops in place. “What’s with you, Breezy Beautiful?”

Tyler swallows and stands up straight, ceasing his activities at once. “Nothing.” He shakes his head… but he can’t help the small smile that’s tickling at the corners of his lips. “Just… really excited to go out to dinner with you tonight. Just the two of us, you and me.” Tyler waggles his eyebrows and wraps his arms around Allen’s neck. “Alllll alone~” He giggles and leans in to kiss Allen on the lips, rejoicing inwardly when Allen quickly returns it along with wrapping his arms around his waist.

Fandango coughs to make his presence known, crossing his arms over his chest as he gives the lovebirds a knowing look. Allen slowly pulls away from Tyler’s mouth with a wink, bringing a hand down to feel his ass before he looks to the other man. “Sorry, this one can be real distracting.”

“Trust me, I know. Think I’ll give you and your sugar baby some alone time.” Fandango says as he walks past the two, but he turns his head to look back to Tyler. “Hey, you’ll meet me back in time for our thing with The Bar, right?”

“Yes, I can still do my job correctly.” Tyler affirms. “Now go, leave me alone with my boyfriend.” _  And hopefully my fiancee.  _ “Anyways, _daddy…”_ Tyler trails off, looking down to Allen’s lips with a sigh. “I want alllll of your attention before we’re split up forever.” Tyler pouts, his hands resting right on top of Allen’s shoulders.

“Aww, c’mon Ty, it won’t be for long.” Allen assures him, slowly running his hands up and down his back underneath his shirt. “You’ll be okay, I’ll be okay… we’ll be okay.” He smiles sincerely, searching Tyler’s face. “Trust me?”

“More than anything.” Tyler answers, glancing over to Allen before he looks down between them. “But… I’m still gonna miss you.”

“Distance ain’t gonna do a thing between us.” Allen shakes his head. “We’re still gonna be as close as ever, nothing will change that. They could station me on freakin’ Mars and I’ll still do everything I can to make this work. I love you, Tyler.” He pecks him on the lips and smiles when Tyler does, bringing his hand around to tip up his chin. “You’re the light of my life.”

Tyler looks into Allen’s baby blue eyes and he falls in love all over again. There’s an entire sea in them, but it's not just any sea - it’s a sea of love and Tyler is drowning in it but he doesn’t ever wanna come up for air. He wants to just stay beneath with Allen until their very last breath, till death do they part.

“Besides, we’re gonna be even closer than before after what I do with you tonight...” Allen trails off as he makes it down onto one knee, _oh god he’s proposing right now, I didn’t think it was happening so soon!_

Tyler’s eyes widen and his breath leaves his mouth involuntarily, a hand clutching onto his chest. “Allen… are you…” He swallows, rolling his lips back. “You’re…” But then that incredibly feeling of happiness dims into mass disappointment that he tries to hide when Allen starts tying his shoe.

“God dang, that was gettin’ on my nerves.” Allen shakes his head and stands back up, pulling his long sleeve black henley down a bit more above the belt of his jeans. “Almost tripped on that leavin’ my locker room, you know.” He muses aloud before grabbing Tyler’s hand, opening the door to said locker room.

“Yeah… hate it when they just come undone out of nowhere.” Tyler mumbles, pursing his lips together as he follows his boyfriend inside before closing the door behind him.

That was a bit irritating but Tyler shouldn’t have expected Allen to propose so soon. He’s clearly saving it for dinner tonight! Why would he propose to Tyler in a sweaty backstage area that harbors no sense of romance at all? Gosh, he really is the best!! He always goes all out for Tyler, buying him all these nice things and treating him to the finest that life has to offer… Tyler can make do without going to auto shows with him because cars are so _boring_  but other than that, he really treats Tyler like a prince! Prince Pretty has never made more sense until him.

 

“So we got some time before the show starts…” Allen starts, resting his free hand right over his crotch. He looks over to his boyfriend, gaze dipping down to those pretty pink lips of his. “Gonna be awhile before I feel those lips on me after tonight so you can think you can uh…” He smacks his lips together as he pats himself.

“I’m definitely not opposed but… wouldn’t you rather fuck me?” Tyler notes, letting go of Allen’s hand so he can quickly start undoing his belt.

“I swear on my life, I’m gonna fuck you later tonight. But Tyler, baby…” Allen grins, watching as Tyler’s deft hands pop his fly open. “Your blowjobs are special. Gimme a little somethin’.”

“I guess I’d be a pretty bad boyfriend if I didn’t do what my daddy wanted.” Tyler speaks in a seductive tone, licking his tongue openly along his teeth as he drops to his knees. “Gonna miss having daddy fill my mouth.” He says softly, an air of innocence hovering over him even as he reaches into Allen’s boxers to take him out from the cotton prison.

“Gonna miss that mouth too, baby boy.” Allen rasps as he threads his fingers through Tyler’s blonde hair, gently pulling at the strands. “Now open up for me, nice and wide… yeah, that’s it, good boy.” He sighs and closes his eyes, lulling his head back in pleasure as Tyler swallows down his length.

It’s funny what Tyler realizes when he goes down on his boyfriend of 2 years. He realizes he can’t ever envision any of this with anybody else at this point. Allen’s going to be locked in his mind forever, the way he feels, the way he tastes - when you’ve been into Allen for as long as Tyler has, it’s not like anybody else has had a chance anyways.

* * *

 

 

Tyler moans as he eats his rack of lamb, his eyes fluttering closed. He waits until he fully swallows down his bite before reaching for the wine to take a sip. “Mmm… mmm, god, that’s the best lamb I’ve ever had.” He licks his lips clean while he looks around the restaurant, breathing out through his nose as he takes in the sight for about the fifth time that night. “This is the best restaurant we’ve been inside too. Allen, how did you find this place?”

The restaurant perpetuates a classical sense of ambiance with very earthy tones and the beautiful plants hanging from the ceiling and in between the windows definitely help add to the vibe the whole place is portraying. The lights were dimmed with the brightest source coming from the lit candles on the table, making the warm atmosphere of the place something literal. If Tyler had to nitpick, he’d say some of the tables are too close together but it really is perfect here. Perfectly romantic.

 

“I heard a buncha reviews about the place.” Allen says as he looks around. “They were saying the service was great, food was great, it was the most romantic restaurant that Hartford has to offer-”

“Most romantic?” Tyler cuts in with a smile, looking back to his lover.

“Ehh, yeah.” Allen shrugs. “I guess it is. Really, I’m all about the dessert. I heard the dessert here is _lit._ That’s what you say when something is real cool, right?”

Oh. He came here for the dessert… well that’s fine! That’s okay! Tyler’s a big fan of sweet treats! Ha, he remembers on Christmas Eve two years ago when he and Allen spent the whole entire day making all sorts of baked goods, from chocolate chip cookies to Rice Krispie treats to sugar cookies to cinnamon rolls to peanut butter brownies… that was probably a better gift than all the expensive stuff Allen gifted him the next day. Not that they weren’t great but there was much sentimental value in those treats with all the time they put into it together so it was special. They did the same thing last year and hopefully the same this year - Tyler’s all giddy at the thought of it being a tradition! A new tradition with his hopefully new fiancee!

“Yeah, lit’s the right word.” Tyler chuckles before taking another bite. “Pretty soon, you’ll be able to blend in effortlessly with the rest of us.”

“... millennials?”

Tyler smiles and looks up to Allen, reaching his free hand over to pat one of his. “At least you’re pretty.” He winks.

“Hey, I ain’t dumb just because I don’t know the lingo for today.” Allen sends Tyler a rather pointed look as he stabs his fork into his scallops. “You should respect your elders.”

“You’re not even that old.” Tyler laughs lightly. “Not that you _are_  old… you’re just older. Which I’m completely into, by the way.”

“Ahh, complimenting your elders works just as well for me.”

“In that case, you’re also incredibly handsome.” Tyler flips his hair back and rests his elbows on the table, his chin on his hands as he looks off to the piano player. “You take things seriously but you also know when to let loose and have fun, which is something other older people don’t really do.” He narrows his eyes and purses his lips in thought. “You work real hard… you always bust your ass, whether it’s in the ring or, more importantly, for me.” Tyler grins when Allen chuckles, a slight blush rising to his own cheeks.

“Ya know, I love how modest you are.” Allen deadpans before he takes another bite of his scallop. “Mmm, but you’re always honest.” He nods. “Love that about you too.”

Allen actually compliments Tyler a lot and it’s on more than just his looks, as evidenced from his recent comment. While their romantic relationship was mostly on the sexual side at first, the underlying romance was still there and it came up pretty quickly. It didn’t take Allen long either to start seeing the internal parts about Tyler that drew him his way - as for Tyler? He’s always had this grandeur image of Allen painted in his head and it still stays perfectly intact to this day.

 

“Hey, be right back, gonna request a special song.” Allen stands up from his chair, walking over and bending down to kiss Tyler on the top of his head. He pats his shoulder and lets his hand rest there long enough for Tyler to squeeze his hand before he goes over to the piano player.

Tyler watches Allen go, staring at him dreamily from afar. He looks good in his outfit, a dark blue button up shirt tucked into grey dress pants, the sleeves rolled up with the first two buttons undone. Tyler had the same color scheme going on but a different setup, a white button up shirt with dark blue grid lines tucked into grey skinny jeans and a white belt. Tyler was wearing a dark blue cardigan when he first walked in but set it over the back of his chair so he could be at a comfortable temperature. They always do that, end up matching without even planning. It’s like they always know what’s on the others mind!

Except for this instance, because instead of a romantic song playing from the piano like Tyler thought, he hears something that was perfect for the setting of a grisly horror film instead. Tyler furrows his eyebrows at the low, haunting sound of the piano and watches Allen in confusion as he walks on back.

“This is good stuff, huh?” Allen asks as he plops into his seat, pointing with his thumb over to the piano. “Babe, have we watched SAW before?”

“... I uh, yeah, for Halloween last year we marathoned them all?” Tyler blinks a few times and looks down to his food, stabbing at random spots in his lamb.

_ What the hell is romantic about horror porn? _

“I thought so.” Allen nods with a grin as he grabs a piece of flatbread to eat. “This was the song that played before they shut the door forever on that one guy, think his name was the same as mine too-”

“Adam.” Tyler corrects. “It was Adam.”

“Eh, they both start with A. Anyways yeah, they played this song. Always stuck with me.” Allen shrugs.

“How interesting.” Tyler mumbles before ripping off the meat from the bone.

“But you know what else I want stuck with me?” Allen asks as he looks up into Tyler’s eyes, slowly moving from his chair and down to one knee on the floor.

With the meat still on the edge of Tyler’s teeth, he watches as his boyfriend slips onto one knee again. Oh god, okay, it’s happening! Tyler would’ve thought this music would be more romantic but maybe this is just Allen’s idea of romantic! He’s flipping the script on him for a memorable proposal! Isn’t he thoughtful? Tyler loves him so much, loves him and every single ridiculous thought that goes on in that brain of his.

 

He drops the lamb to his plate and swallows down the meat, hurriedly wiping his hands off. Tyler pushes his chair out some and rests both of his hands on his knees, smiling hopefully down at Allen. “What else do you want stuck with you?” Tyler asks, biting his lips as the anticipation surges within.

“Well…” It’s silent for a few moments but it feels like an eternity to Tyler… but it goes back to feeling like a normal length of time when Allen starts laughing, grabbing the lone drink coaster from the table. “I’m tellin’ ya, it’s definitely not this table that’s gonna be stuck with me! This thing’s been wobbling all night, you notice that?”

_ I hate him and every single ridiculous thought that goes on in that brain of his. _

As Allen shoves the coaster underneath the lone short table leg, Tyler looks ahead at the wall in front of him blankly. His face has gone stoic, except for the traces of irritation that are found amongst his features. It’s rare he gets irritated at Allen and the only times those happen is when they play video games together and he takes it too seriously but that feeling gets replaced with a strange sort of adoration over his fiery, aggressive spirit - Tyler just loves everything about him!

Everything besides his insistence to not propose to Tyler even though he’s checked off all the boxes that says he should.

* * *

 

 

“After you, Breezy Beautiful.” Allen whispers into Tyler’s ear before kissing the shell, followed by him opening the door.

Despite the… many times Allen didn’t propose, it was still a fun night. The dinner was the best Tyler’s ever had and the service was absolutely impeccable - they definitely need to come back here again next time they go to Hartford! It’s kind of a bummer… okay, it’s a _huge_  bummer that Allen didn’t propose at dinner but the night isn’t over yet! There’s still time! That’s what Tyler is telling himself so he doesn’t get his hopes up but there’s never been a significant time where Allen has disappointed him.

_ Please don’t let this be the first. _

 

“So what’d you think of dinner?” Allen asks as he closes the door.

“It was… fun.” Tyler nods. “Interesting, for sure.”

“As long as you had fun, that’s all I care about.” Allen says. He walks over to Tyler, swiftly grabbing one of his hands before he stands in front of him. “And I want you to have fun for the rest of our lives - that’s why I wanna do something that’s gonna change our lives for the better. The uh, _funner,_ if you will.” He chuckles and _oh my god, he’s back down on one knee, this is gonna be it! This has to be it!!_

“Y-Yeah?” Tyler asks, his face beaming strongly. “How are you gonna do that?”

“Tyler…” Allen takes in a deep breath and exhales heavily before he spreads out bhis other arm. “I’m gonna build an entirely new room at our house.”

_ ARE YOU KIDDING ME! _

Tyler’s shoulders slump and his eyes narrow into irritated slits, his mouth parting open. “What?” He asks in a rather dull tone, shaking his head. He doesn’t even try to hide his disappointment now - but Allen doesn’t seem too perceptive at the moment.

“It’s gonna be a huuuuge walk in closet! For both of us! It’ll make everything so much easier to find, it'll be so much _neater_ … ooh, hold on!” Allen lets go of Tyler’s hand to suddenly stand up, holding out both of his hands. “I bought paint swatches. I’m gonna let you decide what color - mostly doing it for you anyways.” Allen walks over to his luggage, unzipping it to take out the light blue paper bag.

“Goodie.”  Tyler responds in monotone, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I love paint swatches. Love ‘em.”

“Me too, especially the colorful ones!” Allen smiles over at Tyler as he takes the swatches out, handing them over. “There’s blue, there’s purple, white, black… if you need more, we can always go to Home Depot when we get back home.” He waits for Tyler to grab them but he never does. Tyler just stands there, looking down at the floor while he mulls over a thought in his mind.

Allen tilts his head and furrows his eyebrows together, blinking a few times in curiosity at his boyfriend’s behavior. “Ty? Tyler? Babe?” Allen gently hits the swatches against his arm. “Oh, Breezy Beautiful-”

“You got paint swatches.” Tyler says quietly, his words dripping with vexation.

“Yeah, can’t paint a room without pickin’ a color.” Allen gently hits him again. “Which one ya want?”

“A RING!” Tyler suddenly exclaims as he jerks his head up, his hands flying up in the air. “I wanted a ring, I thought it was gonna be a ring!”

Allen’s face widens open exaggeratedly in realization and he puts his free hand on his hip. “You did?!” He asks. “Oh god… oh Tyler, babe-”

“Shut up! Ugh, this whole night, I…” Tyler clenches one of his fists and blows out a breath before turning around. “God, the whole night, I thought you were gonna _propose_  to me.” He sighs and drops his hands back down, walking away from Allen as he looks up to the ceiling.

Maybe marriage just isn't in the cards for them. He knows that Allen isn't opposed to it at all but he's not passionate about it either, he's just... neutral. That's better than absolute disregard but it doesn't exactly help their situation right now, does it? The situation that Allen just doesn't see him in that way at all... as marriage material.

 

“Tyler…” Allen presses his lips together and looks his boyfriend up and down with a hand over his chest. “Oh god. I didn’t… god, that was so insensitive of me.” He shakes his head and lets the swatches fall to the ground, holding tightly onto the bag. “Man, I really am stupid… at least I’m pretty huh?”

“You have that going.” Tyler says to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose as he turns around.

“I really should’ve put two and two together.” Allen chuckles, looking up at the ceiling. “Ahh, I take you out to a real nice, romantic restaurant, I keep gettin’ down on my knee and… and then I take you back to our hotel room and I pull out this bag.” Allen holds the bag up, shaking it a few times and Tyler suddenly looks up when he hears there’s something rattling around in there.

_ But what is it? _

“This bag, right here, I pull it out, but it just has paint swatches and nothin’ else and this whole time…” Allen chuckles and shakes his head at himself, looking down into the bag while his hand rummages around. “This whole time, you’re thinking I’m gonna propose to you and hang on a minute, what’s this?”

A loud squeal escapes Tyler’s mouth when he sees the shiny black box and he claps a hand over himself to quiet the embarrassing noise. That’s… a black box. That’s the one thing everybody wishes to see when they’re dating the love of their life, something they wish to see but only a few are chosen to get that pleasure. Tyler didn’t even… he didn’t even know he wanted to get married so bad until he started dating Allen and suddenly, it was all he ever wanted.

And he’s getting everything he wants right now. He has his dream job, a new dream house, and now… now he’s getting married to his dream man. At this moment in time, Tyler Breeze’s life is a fantasy come true - a real life fantasy.

 

Allen grins as he waves the box side to side, making his way in front of Tyler before he settles onto one knee - for real this time. “You okay?”

“You’re an asshole.” Tyler laughs as he takes his hand off his mouth to quickly fan at his face. “You had this whole thing planned.”

“More than just my good looks, baby boy.” Allen winks. “If you can handle all of _that,_ all of that waiting for that perfect moment, then you can handle us being distances apart.”

“That’s why you did it like this?” Tyler asks.

“... and also because I wanted to screw with you.” Allen shrugs. “It was kinda funny.”

“No, it definitely wasn’t.”

“I thought it was.”

“I wanted to kill you.”

“I understand but it was still funny.”

“Are you going to propose to me now or not?”

Allen huffs through his nose and nods, looking down at the ring box. “Been waiting to do this for awhile anyways…” He starts, darting his tongue out along his lips. “Look, when I first met you, I had no idea you’d become so important to me. You were just that really pretty blonde guy backstage who I thought hated me and wanted to be nowhere near me at all. But then you and me and Xavier had that road trip down to Anaheim, on Valentine’s Day, and that was my first ever taste of you.” Allen nods, looking back up to Tyler. “I was pretty hooked after that. You started avoiding me again but this time, I just couldn’t ignore it. I _had_  to have you. I wanted you so bad and I liked you, I did, but it wasn’t a lot. Not at first but then we started dating and…” A smile flashes before he bites down on his lips, the nerves creeping up his spine even though the answer Tyler is going to give him is obvious.

“Tyler, I fell in love with you a week later. I’ve never been so drawn to somebody before a-and I’ve had a pretty long history, believe me. But you, you’re just so _special._ You’re pretty, so pretty, but you’re so much more than just your looks too. You’re nice, you’re insanely funny, you’re unique, you’re fun, we have a lot of the same interests, and we bounce so easily off each other… well, now we do.” Allen chuckles, flipping his hair back as he looks back down to his box. He opens it up to show off the silver ring inside, a relatively simple thing but the band was encrusted entirely in diamonds and on the inside was an inscription that said one word: “Prince”.

“Is that my ring?” Tyler asks, his eyes lighting up as they observe the sheer simplistic beauty of it. It’s not huge and tacky and it’s not cheap and boring either - it’s absolutely perfect for Tyler’s tastes. But Tyler would love any ring because when you get down to it, it’s not about the ring but the person who gave it to him and Tyler is in love with that person more than anything.

That person is just as in love as Tyler is.

 

“Wouldn’t be anybody else’s.” Allen says with a small, loving smile. “It’s only you. It’s always going to be only you - only you and me… till death do we part.” He grabs the ring and carefully takes it out, holding it up for Tyler to see before motioning to his hand. “Will you let me?”

“Please.” Tyler nods, holding out his hand. “I’m…” He closes his eyes and presses his closed fist against one of them, taking in a deep breath before he drops the fist and opens his eyes again. “God, I’m so ready to marry you already.”

“Yeah, this night was a pretty good indication.” Allen chuckles as he slides the ring onto Tyler’s fingers, whistling as the light bounces off the many diamonds. “And this ring looks pretty damn good on you. But what doesn’t?”

Tyler laughs and nods, twisting and turning his hand so he can look at his new ring and appreciate it in every single view he can. “You don’t have to butter me up anymore, I’m already yours. I’ve always been yours but…” He sniffs and shrugs. “You know what I mean.”

“You’re gonna be mine forever.” Allen promises as he stands back up. He takes one of Tyler’s hands and intertwines those fingers together while he brings the other one up to hold onto Tyler’s cheek. Allen flips his bangs back so he can look Tyler in the eyes, his thumb caressing back and forth against his cheek right by the corner of his mouth. “I love you, Tyler Breeze, more than anything.” He whispers. “And I’ll do anything for you, my prince.”

Tyler closes his eyes as he lets Allen’s soft touch remove him from the rest of the world and into this new world that’s comprised of them and only them, a new world built solely on their love for each other - Tyler’s only a recent inhabitant but he never wants to leave. He knows this is his home, that this is where he’s going to stay until he dies. Even if they’re split apart from each other, that means nothing in their new world because they’re always together here.

 

Always and forever, till death do they part.


End file.
